Los hombres SI pueden hacer el amor
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: —Los hombres no pueden hacer el amor— era el reclamo que Kagome le hacía a Sesshoumaru —¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor Kagome?— preguntó Sesshoumaru y aquella pregunta les traería muchos orgasmos. Fic que participa en el concurso de "Hazme el amor". One shot ¡Terminado!


A fuerza de ser sincera (y por si alguien que lee mi fic de "El oscuro secreto de un Taisho"), también este fic es culpable que me haya atrasado con el otro… jejejeje

Como cosa totalmente extraña, me he metido en un concurso, se que no ganaré ni nada, pero me he divertido haciéndolo, la verdad hay muuuuchos fics mejores que el mío pero aunque no gane espero que a alguien le guste y lo disfrute. A partir del 29/may/14 comenzarán las votaciones, por lo que dejo la nota:

Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor" url = www. fanfiction fórum / Hazme-el-amor / 152341 /

Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo, los convierto y se vuelve prisioneros de mis pasiones. El fic está narrado en primera persona y para variar, desde el punto de vista de Sesshoumaru. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sesshoumaru y Kagome han sido amigos desde que estaban en el jardín de niños, ya que sus padres lo eran. A medida iban creciendo, Kagome convirtió a Sesshoumaru en su confidente, pero a él le empezó a gustar, sin embargo para no perder la amistad de la pelinegra por un polvo de una noche decidió que estaba bien entrar en la friendzone, ya que nunca le hacía falta una mujer para un buen revolcón, luego se dedicaría buscar a alguna para una relación.

* * *

**Los hombres SÍ pueden hacer el amor.**

—Lo que tendrían que hacer las autoridades educativas es incluir la materia de "Cómo utilizar su pene I, II y III"; especialmente si dentro de la Junta se encuentran mujeres y olvidarse de mierdas como psicología o filosofía.

Conozco a Kagome desde que estamos pequeños, somos vecinos y nuestros padres muy buenos amigos. Le llevo 3 años. Es bastante inteligente, su familia es casi tan acaudalada como la mía, por lo que hemos vivido con todo el lujo posible facilitándonos la vida.

Ambos estudiamos Finanzas y Administración en una Universidad bastante prestigiosa, dentro de la cual habitamos. Se acuesta en mi cama tirando sus libros en el suelo. Se ve increíblemente molesta.

—Y nada de pasarla con notas mediocres ¡Oh no! Si no se aprende algo ¡Qué repita el curso! —resopla y resopla.

Kagome y yo somos amigos de años, ella me cuenta todo y yo la escucho. Cuando se recuerda me pregunta por mis cosas, pero generalmente como cualquier mujer, solo habla de sus propios problemas.

—El primer tema: "Su pene no es solo un accesorio", segundo tema: "Utilización del pene" dentro del cual se tocaría no sola la importancia del tamaño, sino como optimizar lo que Dios les dio para poder satisfacer. Después de ello…

—OK, mensaje captado. Los hombres solo utilizamos el pene para meterlo y punto —me mira enfurecida frunciendo sus labios y el entrecejo, es obvio que está molesta.

Da un grito y toma una de las dos almohadas de mi cama y la tira a la pared. Toma la otra para descargar su furia en ella, por un momento creo que se piensa que es Caín Velásquez en la final de la UFC, aunque dudo mucho que ella sepa quién es él.

—¡¿Por qué demonios eres hombre Sesshoumaru?!

—Me siento más cómodo siéndolo, odiaría lidiar con todas las hormonas que tienen ustedes —me mira ceñuda durante un par de segundos y luego se echa a reír. Hago una mueca, quizás ella lo interpreta como mi sonrisa.

—Por eso eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero —agita sus manos indicándome que caiga en ellos, aun hincada en la cama soy más alto que ella.

Camino con fatiga a ellos, recién he salido de uno de mis últimos exámenes para poderme graduar, un maldito que me ha tomado alrededor de 5 horas terminarlo, mis compañeros todavía no salen; claro, como siempre pasa cuando ella está en ese estado, no le importa nada más, pudiera parecer egoísta, pero a base de ser sincero no lo es, solamente muy pero muy despistada.

Me abraza colocando su rostro en mi pecho, luego me indica que me acueste en la cama con ella y sin poner algún pretexto lo hago. Mi bíceps izquierdo sirve de su almohada personal, se acerca a mis pectorales suspirando. Está más tranquila.

—Kouga es historia —su novio de hace un par de meses, de hecho su segunda decepción.

—¿Seguía insistiendo con el sexo? —Kagome se levanta y me mira entre confundida y avergonzada.

—¿No te lo dije? —niego—. Nos acostamos hace un par de semanas...

Me sorprende, aunque Kagome siempre se ufana que le encanta el sexo, que conoce todo sobre ello, que el Kamasutra es su biblia y que el orgasmo es la esencia de su vida, ella solo ha estado con un tipo antes de Kouga, un idiota-pato-animaniacs con quien salió en primero de prepa, Hoko, Hopo, "Ho" algo. Alguien quien aparentemente le provocó alrededor de tres orgasmos durante el año que salieron, a pesar que estuvieron follando como conejos en dicho periodo. Al final ella siempre tiene bastante reserva en irse a la cama con alguien y su experiencia en cuanto a relaciones sexuales son más fantasiosas que reales.

—Fue bastante malo… —replica dudosa ladeando su labio apoyándose sobre su brazo derecho mientras sigue sentada. Paso mis manos sobre mi nuca para levantarme un poco sin llegarme a sentar.

—Mi deducción luego de tu oratoria sobre "Los hombres y sus penes", pareciera que fue más una relación frustrante —me mira, la miro. No dice nada y yo continúo callado. Se yergue y luego grita.

—¡35 segundos! —grita desesperada tomando nuevamente la almohada que parece que yace muerta como si fuese Junior dos Santos tras su derrota contra Caín Velásquez—. Me tocó, me metió mano por donde quiso, nos calentamos, nos besamos con desesperación y lujuria, nos quitamos la ropa, se puso el condón, me penetró y el tipo duró ¡35 segundos! ¡35 segundos! —vuelve a repetir indignada con voz chillona, aunque a decir imagino que el pobre diablo debe de estar más frustrado que ella por su desastroso desempeño.

Aunque las mujeres no lo crean, a los hombres también se nos lastima el ego. Quiero defender al imbécil solo por solidarizarme con el género, pero no lo hago, no es mi estilo.

Se levanta de la cama y saca una de las Coca Cola que tengo en mi pequeño frigorífico. La destapa y toma unos tragos largos. Simula querer eructar pero no lo logra ya que termina con un suspiro, me da risa, cuando está conmigo siempre se esfuerza por actuar como un "verdadero hombre" de tal manera que yo me abra y le tenga confianza, me inquieta pensar quien es "su modelo de hombre" para que actúe de dicha manera.

—Ni siquiera pude "entonarme". Cuando me di cuenta de la situación el tipo ya se estaba quitando el maldito condón para irse a dar una ducha.

—¿Y crees que solo los hombres somos los que deberíamos de tomar el curso? —me observa confundida durante algunos segundos, luego entiende a lo que me refiero.

—¡Pues claro! Ustedes son los que nos llevan al orgasmo no al contrario, además el hombre debe buscar primero el placer de la mujer antes que el suyo ¡Eso! ¡Ese debería de ser el objetivo del curso! —se ríe, es sincera con sus sentimientos, lamentablemente nunca ha sido muy buena para escoger los caminos que debe de tomar.

Estoy serio intentando descifrar que es lo que Kagome está buscando en general. Me levanto y tomo la lata de Coca Cola que sostiene en su mano. Doy un trago largo, más que el de ella, degusto su fuerte sabor y siento como el líquido va recorriendo mi garganta, la soda recorre mi esófago hasta caer en mi estómago. No le doy vueltas al asunto, voy directo al grano.

—¿Qué es lo que estás buscando en un hombre Kagome?

—¿Qué busco? —asiento.

Tuerce el gesto de un lado a otro elevando su mirada al techo cruzando su brazo izquierdo sobre su estómago y llevando el dedo gordo derecho hasta su boca mordiéndolo, una costumbre que ella tiene cuando piensa de manera muy seria las cosas o cuando está nerviosa.

—No sé… Alguien que me haga vibrar, que me quiera, que me haga el amor…

—Lo que dices entonces es que quieres a un tipo que sepa ocupar su pene, saber cómo meterlo para hacerte tener un buen orgasmo.

—Tal vez —sonríe maliciosamente mordiendo su labio inferior, quizás imaginado cómo sería aquello.

—¿No importa que éste tipo, gurú del sexo, experto en el Kamasutra que ponga primero tus necesidades antes que las de él, sea un patán que solo quiera follarte?

—¡Claro que no! No quiero… follar… simplemente porque sí, quiero… Que me hagan el amor…

—Sé que tu ex, el pato "Ho" te amaba bastante, así que no dudo que cada vez que se acostaban te hacía el amor.

—¿"El pato Ho"? —está extrañada ¡Mierda! Es la primera vez que le digo así en voz alta—. ¿Te refieres a Houyo? —no digo nada y tampoco me avergüenzo, pero ella lo interpreta a la perfección, comienza a reírse casi sosteniendo su estómago—. ¡Jamás escuché que lo llamaras así!

—¿Tengo o no razón? —su risa se desvanece y suspira.

—Sí… Él siempre "me hacía el amor", pero… —no dice nada, sabe lo que estoy pensando, o por lo menos eso quiero creer—. ¡Vale! Soy una maldita superficial. Houyo me quería y siempre era demasiado delicado conmigo, y no es lo que quiero… Quiero que me follen pero no quiero sentirme como una zorra utilizada, y Kouga ¡La tiene muy pequeña! ¡Va! ¡Lo dije!

Me sorprendo con su declaración. Kagome se tira a la cama y se esconde debajo de las dos almohadas que ha cogido antes de acostarse, imagino que cree que son sus fortalezas.

Me dirijo a la puerta y le echo llave, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa. Tomo el mando a distancia del estéreo y coloco una selección de canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh, que por alguna razón a Kagome le encanta esa voz chillona que tanto me desespera.

La primera canción habla sobre un mosquito en alguna manada y algún poeta frustrado, pero por primera vez le pongo atención al maldito estribillo, sonrío al entenderlo y me maldigo. En la segunda escucho como la mujer, con la voz que me recuerda a la experiencia terrorífica de comerme un maldito algodón de azúcar, asegura que el amor verdadero solo es el primero y los otros son para casos del olvido, sinceramente espero se equivoque.

—"Hacer el amor" no requiere de manuales ni de cursos.

—Pues debería… —grita debajo de su fortaleza.

—Además es cosa de dos, no solo del hombre...

—El hombre es quien debería de dirigir... De marcar el paso para que la mujer lo siga...

—Es algo que te hace vibrar, agitarte, caer en desesperación mientras juntos tocan el cielo.

—Pero el hombre…

Kagome sale de su protección dispuesta a protestar nuevamente que es el hombre el que tiene que hacer de todo mientras la mujer solo recibe, pero me encuentra con una rodilla en el colchón y mis brazos a punto de rodearla, es obvio que la sorprendo, pero justo como la maldita canción dice, siempre ha sido más cómodo engañarme que ella me gusta, pero después de verla así, no pienso desaprovechar para hacerla vibrar.

Pienso que podría protestar pero no dice nada. Empieza a jadear y lo que me resulta gracioso es que lo quiere ocultar.

—Para dar el curso significa que eres un experto en el tema, ¿Tú eres una experta Kagome?

—S...Sa... —intenta decir algo pero cada vez sus palabras son ahogadas en un gemido.

—A una mujer primero se le incita… Se le excita…

Sin que nuestros cuerpos se peguen, me acerco a ella susurrándole aquellas palabras en el oído, de forma delicada.

—¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor Kagome?

—N... Y... B...

A pesar de su tartamudez y que solo en su cabeza pueda existir alguna coherencia para las letras, me parece extremadamente tierna, el que grite que quiere coger no significa realmente que eso es lo que desea.

—Ustedes las mujeres se ven demasiado influenciadas por el entorno —se separa de mí y veo como tiene sus labios fuertemente apretados, respira con dificultad, mi presencia invadiendo su espacio personal le afecta y mejor de lo que yo imaginaba—, cuando leen un libro desean encontrar ese príncipe azul, cuando ven una película quieren que su vida sea tan tormentosa como la de la protagonista quien encuentra un final feliz.

Mis dedos van subiendo sus piernas y sé que puede sentir mi tacto a través de su mal gastado jean. Continua mordiendo sus labios y sus jadeos se incrementan, su pecho está en un suave vaivén en donde su camisa delgada me revela la excitación de los mismos. Por supuesto que sé que me puede sentir.

—Sí, el hombre es quien tiene que dirigir —le acepto y cambio de rumbo la dirección de mis dedos, voy pasando adentro de sus muslos hasta llegar a su intimidad rozándola con mis dedos, Kagome abre sus piernas para darme la entrada. Moja sus labios y los vuelve a morder—, pero es la mujer quien tiene que marcar el ritmo.

Sonrío, lo sé, el contacto es poco pero sublime, no me detiene, se le eriza la piel porque puedo verla. Mi pene empieza a endurecerse y mi pantalón lo retiene como puede pero me es imposible ocultarlo. Ve mi bulto y muerde más sus labios relamiéndolos una y otra vez.

—¿Cómo quieres que te haga el amor Kagome? —pregunto directamente porque no me gusta andar con rodeos, la sorpresa impacta en los gestos de su rostro—. ¿Quieres que te lo haga no es así?

Asiente, parece uno de esos muñecos del auto en donde solo mueven sus cabezas, me da un poco de gracia. Aprieto con fuerza mis dedos sobre su intimidad mientras se arquea, subo tocando su vientre por encima de la ropa hasta colarme por debajo de su blusa tocando directamente su suave y tersa piel, su gemido no se hace esperar, eso me enciende, me aviva, me calienta.

—Si no me dices que es lo que quieres Kagome, no continuaré.

—Pero... —su frustración la puedo leer fácilmente en su rostro, no desea que pare, necesita que tome el control, pero hay una lección importante que quiero que aprenda: una mujer no solo puede quedarse acostada esperando recibir y tener un orgasmo, el trabajo es de ambos.

—Dímelo, de lo contrario me detendré —le ordeno con voz autoritaria—, ¿Cómo quieres que te haga el amor?

Duda, cierra sus ojos, inhala y exhala todo el aire que puede, quiero que continúe con el primer paso, que me incite a profanarla, a tocarla como si un mañana no existiera, que me aloque tanto que solo desee estar dentro de ella.

—B-Bé...Bésame y... T-t-tócame… —pide tartamudeando.

Me acerco a ella introduciendo mi lengua de manera fuerte, choca con la de ella, juego con ella, la succiono, la chupo y comienzo a tocarle su intimidad tratando de encontrar su clítoris por encima de su ropa, jadea en mi boca y se arquea toda lo que puede, sus pequeños gemidos me vuelven loco.

Me separo casi de manera tortuosa dejándola aun con los ojos cerrados y su boca abierta deseando más, pero todas mis acciones cesan. Mi corazón palpita como loco y el de ella también, lo puedo sentir.

—Q-Quítame... La ropa... —vuelve a exigir, está entrando en el juego que yo deseo, su excitación tiene que ser tal que sea ella la que tome control de sus acciones, que disfrute, que no piense y que goce.

Desabrocho su pantalón y luego se lo quito, la siguiente es la camisa y la dejo en ropa interior, una en azul, la cual tiene completamente mojada, me deleito y pienso en degustar su sabor, pero me contengo.

—T...Toda... —dice con nerviosismo, sus piernas tiemblan y me acerco a ella apoyando mis manos sobre el colchón rodeándola como si fuese tan solo una presa a quien tengo a mi merced para jugar con ella.

—¿No crees que es mucha desigualdad? Yo aún continúo vestido.

Me alejo para que ella pueda percatarse de mis palabras, se ruboriza bajando un poco su mirada, me contengo y ¡Solo Dios sabe cuánto me está costando!

—En...entonces... Desvístete...

—Me parecería más divertido —digo acercándome nuevamente a su oído rozando suave y delicadamente mis dedos por su hendidura aun cubierta— que tú lo hicieras.

Siento como sus braguitas se humedecen aún más, lo bueno de ello será que no necesitaremos lubricación extra, su excitación está haciendo un trabajo natural a la perfección. Se coloca sobre sus rodillas acercándose, está temblando pero aún no puedo determinar si es por nervios o porque su deseo es casi incontrolable. Me quita la camisa y luego intenta seguir con mi pantalón, pero el botón le cuesta debido al temblor de sus manos. Le ayudo a desabrocharlo y bajar la bragueta, ella continua el resto.

Quedo solo en mi bóxer ajustado y se vuelve a sentar.

—¿P...puedo... Tocar...? —su rostro parece iluminado, como si de un niño se trata abriendo un regalo en donde descubre su juguete favorito, la punta de mi pene sobresale por encima de mi ropa interior, mojado en la punta y casi saltando de la excitación.

—Solo hasta que me quites el bóxer.

Hace una fuerte inhalación y contiene su respiración mordiendo una vez más sus rojos y apetitosos labios, toma mi ropa interior de los lados comenzándola a bajar con los ojos cerrados.

—Ábrelos —le ordeno con voz fuerte y segura. Los vuelve a apretar y luego los abre a medida mi ropa va desapareciendo. Mi erección casi salta en su rostro mientras se sienta de un solo golpe sorprendida.

—¡Por el amor de Kami sama y todos los dioses del Olimpo! —grita sorprendida y me da gracia, sonrío en mi interior—. No... No pretenderás que... Todo eso me entre... ¡¿Verdad?! —su reacción reactiva más mi ego y sobre todo mi hombría la cual crece un poco más debido a su halago, la sorpresa en su rostro delata lo asustada que está.

Me acerco rodeándola con mis brazos para quitarle el broche de su sostén el cual cae al instante dejándome ver sus rosados y erectos pezones, sus senos no son grandes y por lo que veo siempre han estado ayudados por un relleno extra de su ropa interior, pero aún así, son perfectos. Meto uno de ellos en mi boca mientras mi dedo se cuela por debajo de su braga recorriendo sus labios vaginales. Vuelve a gemir y esta vez con mayor intensidad.

—No lo sentirás —le aseguro mientras introduzco un dedo en su mojado sexo.

—¡Oh! ¡Sesshoumaru!

Mi nombre se escucha bien en conjunto con sus gemidos, muerdo su pezón halándolo un poco mientras introduzco otro dedo de manera fácil, como predije anteriormente su excitación ha logrado una vasta lubricación que puedo meterme con tanta destreza que lo único que le produzco es placer.

—¡Sí! —vuelve a gritar metiendo sus dedos en mi cabello.

Clavo mis dedos en el interior de su cálido sexo, su vagina se contrae aprisionándolos en una dulce agonía, una con la cual disfruto. Los entierro con tal profundidad que choco contra sus paredes, sus pezones se endurecen más y yo disfrutando chupándolos con fervor.

—¡Sí… Sí…! —se retuerce y jadea llegando a su primer orgasmo.

Saco mis dedos de su interior llevándolos a mi boca, saboreo su esencia y me excita.

—No solamente se puede hacer el amor con un pene Kagome —la beso acariciando fuertemente uno de sus senos acercándola a mi cuerpo—, también se puede hacer con los dedos —digo de manera suave saboreándolos otra vez y haciendo que ella se integre a la misma succión—, y con la boca…

La agarro de las caderas y la acuesto boca arriba quitando salvajemente su húmeda braga, le abro las piernas y se las elevo para luego chupar con desesperación y fuerza su clítoris. Introduzco un dedo en su vagina y comienzo a masturbarla, sus gemidos se incrementan y me pide por más, me invoca como si fuese un dios sexual y me provoca, nuestros corazones laten como locos y mi excitación crece aún más si eso es posible, necesito penetrarla, cogerla y hacerle el amor, pero me contengo.

Incremento los movimientos con mi lengua e intensifico la masturbación ayudado por dos dedos más, se dilata de manera exquisita y provocadora, está más que lista para mí.

—¡Se…Sesshoumaru…! —grita una vez más anunciando su segundo orgasmo y justo en ese instante en que toca el cielo me introduzco de un solo golpe.

Está dilatada y lista para mí, su interior es cálido y apretado. Rodea sus piernas en mis caderas y toma mi cuello halándome hasta ella para besarla con locura.

Nuestras lenguas chocan, nuestros cuerpos se calientan y se consumen en total excitación, incremento mis embestidas y succiono sus senos intercambiando uno con otro. La tomo de sus caderas y la levanto sin sacar mi miembro de su interior, la siento sobre mí y comienza a galoparme con destreza, la guío con mis manos en sus nalgas para luego tomar sus pechos con fuerza.

Sus embestidas se incrementan y su sexo succiona mi miembro, lo aprieta y lo degusta. Marcamos el ritmo en un compás perfecto y seductor. Ella se deja ir implorando por más y hasta verla satisfecha me dejo ir también.

Nos acostamos y la rodeo con mis brazos pegándola a mi cuerpo luego de relajarnos del desenfreno sexual y abandonar su cuerpo. Le doy pequeños besos en su hombro y en su cuello. Me encanta y me embriaga su olor.

—Tenías razón Sesshoumaru —dice y me regresa a la realidad—. No solo los hombres deben de tomar el curso, sino también nosotras.

—¿Convencida que hacer el amor no es solo de uno?

—Totalmente —suspira y deja caer su cabeza en mi quijada—. Solo que tengo que admitirlo, cuando alguien saca notas mediocres necesita reponerlas.

—¿Volverás a pasar el curso?

—Desde el principio —sonríe y se da la vuelta subiéndose en mí—, después de todo si me quiero proclamar como la presidenta de la clase es obvio que yo debo de saber más que los demás.

Y estoy de acuerdo con ella. Kagome vuelve a reír.

—¿Quién diría? Los hombres sí pueden hacer el amor.

—Pero no todos…

—Definitivamente que no —me besa y esta vez ella lo hace con delicadeza y ternura—. Taisho sensei ¿Podría hacerme el favor de repetirme la lección?

—Solo si en esta ocasión sigue cada una de mis instrucciones, Srita. Higurashi.

No me importaría darle la lección todos los días de mi vida. Meses después ella también está de acuerdo que a pesar que follemos como conejos todos los días en donde le obsequio uno o dos orgasmo más que los míos, acepta que aún nos falta mucho por aprender… Pero juntos.


End file.
